Many forms of brushes, sponges, wipers, dustpans and the like, are well know for use in general household cleaning of dirt, debris, spills or similar. Such cleaning may involve washing windows, floors and so on, sweeping up loose debris such as garbage, broken glass and so on, sweeping up dirt, dust, grit and the like, and several other related tasks. Very often, these tasks are all performed together so as to effect the complete cleaning of a room or entire home. It is therefore desirable to have several implements that might be used performing these cleaning tasks all readily available without having to locate each separate implement. It is also desirable to make it easy to transport the implements while moving from place to place during cleaning. Particularly, and in any event, when some quick cleaning chores are to be undertaken, it is desirable to have the common implements that are necessary to effect the cleaning chores, both readily available in one location and easily transportable.
It is also desirable to have a such implements fit into a reasonably compact volume so as to not take up any more storage space than is necessary.
Further, many household implements have parts that are worn or damaged on a regular basis, such as sponges, wiper blades, brushes and the like, which therefore require regular replacement. Very often such replacement is not possible and a whole new implement must be obtained. If it is possible to replace various parts as desired, then such replacement is frequently difficult and may require the use of special purpose or general household tools.
It is also a common problem when effecting household cleaning, to collect various kinds of household debris in a dustpan. Often, it is necessary to subsequently deposit some of the debris in one location and other of the debris in another location. This can be exemplified by the cleaning up of a glass of water that has been dropped and broken. In brushing up the glass into a pan, it may be desirable to collect the water in the pan also--which indeed may be inevitable to some degree--and this creates a subsequent problem of separating the water from the glass since it is not desirable to deposit the water in a garbage container in which the glass might be deposited. Further, it is not possible to dispose of glass into a sink where water would normally be poured. Disposal of two such different types of debris collected in a common dust pan is typically somewhat difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-implement device for use in effecting general household cleaning.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-implement device for use in effecting general household cleaning, where the multi-implement device is compact and easy to store.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a multi-implement device for use in effecting general household cleaning that allows for positive, easy and clean replacement of the various implements of the multi-implement device.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a multi-implement device for use in effecting general household cleaning that can allow for liquids and solids that have been collected, to be separately disposed of.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a multi-implement device for use in effecting general household cleaning that is formable entirely from plastic, and is therefore entirely recyclable.